Search for the Messiah
by MessiahAndrew
Summary: Chapters 1 and 2 of my first FanFic, tells the story of the wanderer's son who must search for his father to save The Pitt. I plan on finishing it but wanted to see what you think so far, Thanks!


SEARCH FOR THE MESSIAH ANDREW E. MAGUIRE

SEARCH FOR THE

MESSIAH

Note: The following contains Mature themes and language. The following story is based on a Character following a 'Good karma' path.

1

Out of the Pitt

Clank, Clank, Clank... It was unyielding. Buzz, Buzz, Buzz... Life in The Pitt was rough the work was hard but worse it was around the clock, one simply couldn't get any sleep. Ashur never really got around to telling the slaves what they were working towards. We simply chopped up old cars and sent the metal to be worked at the mill. I caught a few hours of sleep finally drowning out the sounds or just so exhausted I didn't care.

I had been a slave since I was young, I never really aspired to become free as was promised in the Arena. I was content, if tired as Hell, with the simplicity this life provided. We were protected from the Trogs and generally speaking if I did the work the Drivers left me alone. I listened to the Radio while I worked. Ashur repeated his old saws, claiming The Pitt was the envy of the wastes beyond its borders. Whether that was true or not I couldn't say, we had some slaves from the Capital Wasteland, they simply said life as a slave didn't differ much either way.

One day I was chopping up a large vehicle once known as a bus. The Drivers were chatting it up looking in my direction, I concentrated on my work... Buzz, Buzz, Buzz... One of the Drivers named Grips began to walk over. "Shit" I said to myself. Grips was the biggest Driver we had. He was a mean son of a Bitch too. He didn't whip people like the others he choked them, hence the name. Maybe the name came first, I didn't ever take the time to ask.

The bastard was grinning ear to ear, shit, "Hey Worker," They called us workers as if we didn't know we were slaves. "Ashur wants to see you."

I nearly sawed off my hand I had lost my balance. "A-Ashur?" I stuttered. Damn, I'm so screwed. "What does he want?" I asked myself more than Grips but he thought the question was meant for him.

"Fuck if I know." Grips tightened his fists around the taut cloth he held. "Maybe he wants to 'motivate' you," he bellowed out a laugh. All the slaves in the area cringed. They knew that laugh it was a bad sound. I followed him through Downtown to Uptown, the difference was staggering, my ears were ringing from the sudden quiet. Then we came to a square, in the middle was large figure of twisted metal. A Great building stood at the far end. It was Haven I'd heard of it but never seen it. Haven was where Ashur lived.

We went in. as we walked the halls Drivers lined the path shooting me dirty looks as I passed. We climbed some steps I admired the ancient workmanship of the columns. At last we came to Ashur's office. My sense of awe had overcame my fear, but standing in the doorway brought the fear back to full.

Ashur Looked in our direction and waved us in. He was an older man, wrinkled in age. His mustache jutted out from his face. His armor was as old as him or older, modified with a Brahmin's skull on his left shoulder. If one looked closely they would see it was Power Armor used by the Brotherhood of Steel. They visited a child's dreams and Nightmares. They came through when I was a young child and cleaned up the Pitt. They then looted it and left. Ashur alone stayed behind. He took control of the city. we were now a bustling Industrial force, or so he wanted us to believe.

"Worker," Ashur began politely,"Tell me your name."

"Mayers," I managed to squeak.

"Mayers, of course, I forget so easily. You have nothing to fear I am simply a man like yourself. I am told you are a diligent worker." He seemed to be eyeing me and measuring me up. "I understand you also can read and write a talent not shared amongst many these days."

"Yes sir. When I was younger I read to the little children to keep them quiet so the Drivers could sleep without interruption."

Ashur nodded, "As you know, a Worker may win their freedom by fighting in the Arena," I shuddered,. Ashur didn't miss it, "However strength isn't the only skill trait to be rewarded. Loyalty and Commitment, are also important skills." Ashur leaned back in his chair. "You have been a worker all your life I'm told you work hard and more importantly don't complain."

"I know my place."

"Do you? Someone like you may actually be worth a higher place." I didn't understand the meaning, and that must have shown well on my face. "Mayers I'm freeing you from your illusions and making you a full Citizen of The Pitt."

"Thank you," I didn't know what to say I still wasn't clear on what was occurring.

"Now as a Citizen, you can do more important tasks for The Pitt. Do you know where we get our workers, the ones not born here?"

"Some of the workers talk about a Place called Paradise Falls in the Capital Wasteland."

"Yes Exactly," Ashur handed me a rolled up paper. I opened it, it was a map of a place entirely unknown to me. He stood up and lead my to a nearby cabinet. "Here you're no longer a worker. You are now an ambassador to the Capital Wasteland." He handed my a strange outfit. cloth, no leather like a worker outfit or even metal like the Drivers' armor. I recognized it from one of the Children's stories I read to the children.

"It's a suit." I looked at Ashur in disbelief. "Sir There must be a mistake I'm a worker always have been. You must have the wrong person."

Ashur nodded once again. "You may think so but the truth is you are loyal, hard-working, intelligent, and above all else, you were never meant to be a worker."

"Huh?"

"As a baby you were brought here to be put in my protection. A man from a far area to the south, called Point Lookout. brought you here. You were born like my child, immune to radiation. To a person of great importance. Your father was a vault dweller. He had many adventures in the Capital Wasteland. He even passed through here ages ago and saved my own child from a kidnapper. He eventually settled in Point Lookout in a lighthouse. He married a woman named Moira. She was a scientist... or rather pretended to be, I'd say all the experimenting is what eventually lead to the your immunity. But as soon as your father learned how special you were he took you to me. After all me and my wife had dealt with this type of thing before."

"Um..." I needed a moment to process. Everyone knew the legend of the man who betrayed the workers for Ashur. That man had been my father? "Why are you telling me this?"

"I need him now, more than ever, a settlement to our far north called 'The War Zone' is planning to invade us he's the only one who can stem the tide. The map I gave you, I marked Paradise Falls on it for you. Beyond that you may need some help with directions. I never went that far south after settling here."

As everything settled in, a question entered my mind, "Sir, if you knew my father and if he asked you to take me in, why was I cast into the workers?"

"Because there you would be hidden. I made sure the Drivers weren't as bad to you as others but you would have attracted far too much attention in my direct care. Grips, you shall accompany Mayers to Paradise Falls. Bring Square with you as well."

My head spun around I had forgotten Grips was there. He looked as confused as me, maybe more. "Sir?" He began in a meek voice, Ashur glared at him. "Yes Sir."

I changed into the suit Ashur had offered me. It felt strange, the ever present straps of my old gear were gone my muscles seemed to creak into places they should have been but for the straps. I was.... comfortable. Ashur gave me a look over and said one final thing before returning to his work, "Mayers bring your Auto-Axe. In case. Give this letter to the man called 'Eulogy Jones' he is a friend of The Pitt." With that Ashur began pouring over the books in front of him. They looked fairly beat up to me.

"So Grips, who's Square?" I asked as I slung my Auto-Axe across my back.

Grips grunted, "He's an old friend, mean son of a bitch." Grips clearly wasn't happy being my defacto bodyguard. We walked out of Haven and approached the square in front of the building. Grips approached a manhole in its center and banged on it. A dirty, grungy man poked his head out of the hole he tried in vain to clean the glasses he wore. he was a skinny man barely more than a skinned skeleton. he looked at Grips and stretched the skin on his skull into what I think was meant to be a smile. "Grips, ya son-o-a-bitch!" He jumped out of the hole in one leap and land just in front of Grips he wore an old Utility suit an old faded 108 stretched across the back. The embroidered name read 'Gary.'

"Square, you're still wearing that grungy thing?"

"Wha'a'fuck I supposed to do with it? Listen to this kid. I'm tellin' ya the asshole who used to own this piece o' shi' thing right came from Paradise Falls whacked out 'is freakin' mind poor bastard couldn't say nothing but his own name! Plus I wear it I almost feel like a better mechanic."

"We're going to Paradise Falls. Apparently Mayers here's some sort o' missionary to save our asses from 'The War Zone' hoodlums. Damn kid was a worker two hours ago now our last hope?" He seemed pissed. Then again he was always that way.

"Is 'e now?" Square stepped up to me looked me in the eye through his grubby glasses. "Hmm..." He nodded approval. I wondered what he saw.. "I'm s'posed to lead ya there like some god damned Pied piper?"

I responded, "Yes sir"

"Sir? Kid your one of us now you don't hafta respect nobody they gotta respect you like this deuchebag right here Grips, bad ass as he is, still my little brother and I could still kick his ass!" Square grabbed Grips in a chokehold quicker than my eye could catch the movement and gave him a wet willy. Grips tossed Square up into the air like a rag doll, that man was stronger than a Brahmin. Square seemed nonplussed and simply acrobatically landed on his feet.

After that little scuttle we began to head toward the bridge. I gave Grips a worried look. Everyone knew Death awaited anyone trying to cross it was all traps and mines. "Kid We're going to show you somethin' you're never to speak of." Grips gave a smug grin. Square bounced ahead, the guy seemed to be on a constant Nuka Quantum high. He talked briefly with the guard of the bridge. The guard simply grunted and pulled a lever. A sound like a shrieking trog filled the air. I saw a car on a cable come slowly down to the bridge level clearly needing some oil. "Come on kid our ride's here." He sat in the front seat next to his brother I got in the back.

Square looked at Grips as he spun the wheel, "Hey Grips how's my driving don't like it call 555-F-U-C-K-Y-O-U" He giggled Grips slapped him across the head. I simply watched The Pitt get smaller as we rose up and over the traps and mines. I heard a few screams and explosions, I refused to look down fearing what I would see.

Finally we reached the other side. We walked through what I figured was an old Train yard. I have to admit, those damn kids' books helped me recognize things I had never seen in real life. A few more guards stood at the mouth of a tunnel. A couple raised their assault rifles, "Who the hell are you assholes?"

"Grips, Square, and the kid's name is Mayers." Grips twisted his cloth in his hands.

The guards considered us for a moment then let their guns down. "Heading to the Capital Waste?"

"Paradise Falls, showing the runt how to nab some workers." Grips lied. Square slipped past the guard without so much more as a whisper, I simply followed keeping my head down. "Kid, you need a new name. Mayers is so, Um.." Grips ears would've smoked like the steel mill if he kept thinking that hard. Luckily Square came to his rescue.

"How about 'Chopper?' I mean, you use that bad-ass Auto-Axe to chop up them cars right?"

"Not bad," I looked down the tunnel it looked like a long walk. "How long's the walk?"

"Walk? If I had to walk all the way I'd say 'Screw the Pitt' I ain't walking that far for any reason." Grips paced over to a low cart with a double sided lever. "Hop on you're younger than me, and Square you got more energy than an energizer rabbit." It was old saying 'more energy than an energizer rabbit,' it dated back before the bombs fell. I climbed on opposite Square while Grips just sat there. I followed Square's lead pumping back and forth we were moving at a pretty good click The tunnel was pretty dark. I couldn't tell how long it took but we did stop a couple of times. We finally came to a point where a speck of light shown in the distance.

I was huffing and puffing but I had to ask, "How do they get the slaves up there if this is the only cart?"

"The slaves walk. There are drivers specially equipped to keep them going. We're not slave collectors we're just some poor jerks along on your crusade." As we spoke the end came closer and closer. Finally we passed out into the open air. We had arrived in the Capital Wasteland.

2

Paradise Falls

My eyes were burning as we stepped out of the tunnel into the open air. The Pitt had always been darkened by smog and haze. "Welcome, Chopper, to the Capital Wasteland." Square looked out across the expanse. "That way," He pointed, "Is Paradise Falls. Eulogy Jones is in charge of the place." He seemed more calm here, more wary.

"Is something wrong?" I looked around, the place looked fine to me.

"Kid, trogs are the worst thing in the Pitt. They're a bunch of tit-sucking babies compared to the things here in the wastes." We began walking South making a beeline towards Paradise Falls. after a few miles Square suddenly stopped and ducked down Grips and I followed suit. "Shh... Look there kid," Square was whispering. I followed his finger and saw a Person wearing shoddy armor carrying a baseball bat. "That's a raider. where there's one there's usually more." He looked around satisfied he pulled a long knife from his boot and signaled us to stay put. still crouching he charged across the plain the man moved as deftly as a spider. before the raider had a chance to react he had a knife through his throat. We moved on again, after a day we saw a large figure holding aloft a dish. "That's basically the Paradise Falls beacon there. We're close." We didn't see anything on the way there.

As we approached the entrance a man held up a magnum. "What can I do for you boys?"

Grips stepped forward. "We're from The Pitt, we're looking for Eulogy Jones."

"Well he ain't here no more. You'll haveta deal with Tombstone Jack." He let us pass. We walked past the battlements, basically piled up sandbags, to the entrance. As we entered there seemed to be a ruckus going on. A lot of the men paid us little mind more enthralled with what looked like a fight. Two dogs were nipping at each other and barking. The men throwing up they're hands tossing caps at each other. it was a mass betting game I quickly lost track. A few men kept to their posts guarding a few large cages in the back filled with slaves.

A man in a long coat stepped up, he had so few teeth even Grips could have counted them. "Well, howdy, welcome to Paradise Falls my friends I hears Y'all from The Pitt. Looking to get you some new workers? I got some prime top of the line merchandise right over here in the back! Look at 'em all now I'm willing to sell 'em to ya for a pretty good deal seeing you boys always buy in bulk and all."

Square admire the cages, "Fine workmanship on those collars. Cages ain't half bad either, too bad they're keeping the shit heads here. Doesn't matter much that you're trying to screw us, anyway. We have orders to deal with Eulogy Jones directly."

"You're smarter than some of the other buyers. Why you need Eulogy?"

"We need directions to a place called Point Lookout."

"I just so happen to know where that is and I'm willing to part with the information. For a cost of course." She smiled showing off his empty jaw and the blackened tounge inside.

"What kind of price?" Grips had a bag of caps but wasn't willing to part with them.

"Seein' how you insulted our fine merchandise I think you oughta try better than us. Bring me Eulogy Jones as a slave. I'll give you your information. He's hiding out somewhere in the wastes. Gotta be out somewhere in the wild. He'd be shot on site in most the settlements out there. Seein' how he runs the slavers and all."

"Even with we find him how do we get him back here?" I asked, I didn't like the sound of this but if it was what I had to do.

"Easy enough, we have a little device." He waved over on of he guards. They handed him a electronic device. "This little critter here's a mesmetron, point, shoot, and boom they're hypnotized toss on one of the slave collars."

"Do you know where we should start looking?" I asked taking the Mesmetron and examining it. It was fairly light considering its size.

"Now hold on puppy dog. I already told you, I don't know where that yellow-belly is. If I did he'd already be dead. Maybe one of the boys could help, they should be freed up looks like the dog fight's over." With that he walked off without acknowledging us.

I looked at the slavers. I decided to talk to the man who clearly had won. He'd most likely to be more willing to talk. He was a large burly man. He made Grips look like a lightweight. "Excuse me," The man ignored me. "Excuse me sir?" He kept wooping it up with his friends.

Grips Chuckled, "Kid, politeness don't get you Shit with these guys. Hey Jack Ass!" Grips Forced his way and got face to face with the man.

"Yeah?" The man promptly answered.

"We want to know where Eulogy is, you got any idea?" Grips was forceful. The guy looked liked he could beat the hell out of Grips, but Grips didn't back down.

"I'm in a good mood so I'll let you live today interrupting my celebration and all. I hear tell he's hanging out in a place called Hubris Comics. In the D.C. Ruins, give me that damn map. He marked a spot. You have to take the metro tunnels. Tell you what when you do find him make sure he gets here fine I want to toss him in the next dog fight."

We travelled to the clinic before leaving, we traded for some stimpacks. We slept in some old mattresses. It was the best night of sleep I ever had. I was used to sleeping on a concrete floor with a torn up teddy bear for a pillow. I woke up the next morning. Square and Grips were no where in sight. I walked out of the Clinic and found Grips and Square floating around the pit. They were tossing caps around. They were betting on the fight This time two mole rats were squaring off against a dog.

The dog had one of the mole rats by the neck but was trying to fend off the other scratching at his stomach. The Dog jumped around crushing the molerats throat. He let go and the molerat fell limp. The Dog turned on the second molerat, but before he could pounce he began to waver he had been cut up badly by the molerat. He regained his stance dove and clamped down on the molerat. They both went limp at the same time. As they both died Square and Grips began to dance around like drunken morons. Ok to be fair they Were drunken morons, but they had won. They had plenty of caps now.

We celebrated with a drink of Whiskey. A woman wearing a collar, and not much else came up to me. "You want to celebrate more... Formally?" I passed, I had a feeling this woman had been passed around Paradise Falls more than once. Grips and Square however took the opportunity.

I was left there at the tavern by myself. I looked at the man beside me. He was older. I took a chance, "You ever hear of 'The Vault-Dweller'"

The man looked up at me, "That Goody-goody? Urban Legend told by slavers to their kids. 'Watch out the fucking Paragon he's out to get you.' Tell you the truth I remember a long time ago he passed through. Eulogy Jones probably could tell you more. He didn't however trouble us much. I mean a little preaching, but he let us be. I guess he understands we all have to make a living."

"So he's supposed to be for a lack of a better word... Good?" Seemed wrong he helped Ashur keep us as slaves left the slavers alone.

"Oh yeah. You're from The Pitt, right? You'll here lots of stories about him here. According to the man on the radio he's the Messiah." He downed the rest of his scotch and lumbered off to the common room. Probably to sleep off the haze.

"Ah all refreshed," Grips said with his grin.

"Yep, she was some woman huh?" Square shared the stupid grin. His skin was so tight I I swear it was about to tare.

Tombstone came over to us. "Now either you already found my man, or your taking advantage of my hospitality. No one stays here for free. Get me my man then I'll give your information. Then we'll pretend we never saw each other, which frankly would make me feel much better." Taking the not so subtle hint, we went out to explore the world and search for our new bounty, Eulogy Jones.

3

Finding Eulogy


End file.
